


Verrückte, verrückte Welt

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Implied Relationships, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er und sie. Beide zu verrückt um zu vergessen. Beide zu sehr gebunden an ihre Schicksale um sich zu erinnern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verrückte, verrückte Welt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mad, mad world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542709) by [arya_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_B/pseuds/arya_B). 



Das erste Mal, als sie sich trafen, standen sie beide an Wegkreuzungen ihrer Leben. Er war einst der Verrückte Hutmacher gewesen, jetzt nur noch ein vergessener Pilzverkäufer, der die Mutter seiner Tochter verloren hatte und bereit war alles über Wunder und Magie zu vergessen. Sie war eine Prinzessin gewesen, eine süße, mutige und schöne Dame, welche versucht hatte einen Mann zu retten, nur um ihr Herz gebrochen zu bekommen und das bald von ihrem Vater weggesperrt wird, als verrücktes Mädchen abgelehnt.

 

Es war vorhergesehen, dass sie es vergessen. Diese Taverne und ihr kurzes Gespräch, ein kleiner und süßer Moment des Glückes. Doch manche Dinge würden überdauern, selbst, wenn man sich nicht mehr an sie erinnerte, wie die Reste eines verloren gegangenen Traumes. Die Art, wie seine Augen leuchteten, als sie erwähnte wie sehr sie Tee liebte oder das Gefühl von ihrem Haar, als er eine ihrer Locken berührte, nur um zu erwähnen wie schön ihr Hut sein würde, sollte er jemals die Möglichkeit haben ihr einen zu machen.

 

Aber ihre Schicksale warteten auf sie. Bald, für sie, ein unendlicher Turm. Und dann, für ihn, ein endloses Land der Wunder. Und dann, für sie alle, der Fluch, das Verlangen nach Rache und der Verlust von all ihren Hoffnungen.

 

Bis zum Tag, als er sie gerettet hatte. Wie ein etwas verdrehter Ritter, der sie übergab in die Arme dieses herzzerreißenden Mannes, mit dem gebrochenen Herzen. Keiner von ihnen erinnerte sich, doch irgendwas stand da, zwischen Rache und Flüchen. Das Flackern eines Auges und die Spuren von Lächeln, die längst verblasst waren. Etwas, dass ihre Lebenswege wieder vereinen könnte, wenn etwas Macht an richtiger Stelle dies erlauben würde.

 

Und Magie kehrte zurück.

 

Ende

 


End file.
